1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an device connectable to a bag handle to enable a user to carry a shopping bag such as the bags made of thin plastic without a great deal of discomfort normally experienced when carrying such bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several patents have tried to solve the problem of how to carry one or more of the thin plastic bags for a period of time when they are heavily loaded without cutting off the circulation in the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,488 to W. J. Marshall on Oct. 12, 1982 for a Handle for Shopping Bag or Similar Article shows a handle somewhat like a motorcycle handle grip with a section cut out to insert a bag handle.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,156 to H. D. Sweeny on Apr. 7, 1992 for a Handle shows a U-shaped handle wherein a bag handle is placed.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 337,053 to M. R. Oden on Jul. 6, 1993 for a Shopping Bag Handle Grip shows a grip to accept a bag handle. The grip has several ports into which a bag handle may be placed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,755 to S. C. Thompson on Nov. 23, 1993 for a Portable Carrier describes a hand held carrier for carrying plastic bags that has a hinged lower portion and a handle with a spring-loaded pin to lock the hinged lower portion closed against the handle. The bags are placed onto the lower portion and the user grips the handle.
The present invention solves this problem by providing a comfortable handle to grip with the hand and by providing a strap that may, depending on the load carried in the bags, be attached at four points on the invention to relieve some of the stress on the hand and arm of the user.